The present invention relates to cellular telephones, and relates more specifically to a multifunction cellular telephone battery which provides the functions of auto-answer, hand-free, quick charging, etc.
Cellular telephones have become more and more popular nowadays, for the advantage of high mobility. Advanced cellular telephones provide many sophisticated functions to satisfy consumers' different requirements. For example, the hand-free speaking function allows a car driver to speak through the cellular telephone without holding it in hand during driving. This function has been defined in certain countries as a requisite function of cellular telephones. Due to limited space, added functions cannot be unlimitedly built in a cellular telephone. Therefore, most added functions are built outside the mainframe of the cellular telephone. However, the design of an externally built structure complicates the assembly process of the cellular telephone. If an externally built structure provides only one added function, several externally built structures shall be installed when many added functions are required. When several externally built structures are installed, the mobility of the cellular telephone will be greatly affected.